Hogwarts: Year One
by Rukia Katomi
Summary: New copy of Hogwarts: Year One. My sis accidently deleted it. For 1st readers, it's about a girl, Jennie Brewston. She gets accepted at Hogwarts and goes through a first year. She also meets her idol Harry Potter. Warning: VERRRRRY LONG.ALOT OF CHAPTERS
1. Jennie Brewston

On June 16, it was a very ordinary day for Jennie Brewton. Jennie was an 11-years-old, absolutely ordinary girl. But her ordinary life and her ordinary self would not be or would be ordinary depending on your definition of ordinary, and if your definition included being born from a witch and wizard, then I guess she is ordinary.

Jennie woke up hearing her alarm ring. She blinked her eyes slowly and dragged herself out of bed. She walked into her bathroom and snapped her fingers. She stared at herself in the mirror as her comb and toothbrush combed her hair and brushed her teeth.

As soon as the process automatically finished, she turned on the faucet and splashed her face with cool water. After drying herself with a towel, Jennie skipped out of the bathroom then and stepped into her walk-in closet.

"Hmmm…. What should I wear today?" she murmured. Finally she decided on a pink t-shirt with 'Magic Rules' on it and a navy blue mini-skirt. She bounced down the stairs into the dining room where Mrs. Brewston was busily conducting the kitchen utensils to cook a breakfast with her wand, and Mr. Brewston looking at the _Daily Prophet_.

"Morning mum!" Jennie said cheerfully. "Oh and morning dad." she added. Her parents both said their good mornings and Jennie asked her mum what they were having for breakfast while setting the table the old-fashioned way. Mrs. Brewston's reply came as bacons, eggs, hash browns, and tomato juice. Soon Hugo, Jennie's older brother came downstairs.

"Hi mum. Hi dad. Umm… dad?" Hugo said.

"Yes, what is it son?" Mr. Brewston asked. Hugo took a deep breath in and started talking about how his friends were getting new brooms and how one of them had a Nimbus Two Thousand.

Jennie coughed to hide a laugh and interrupted, "So you want a Nimbus Two Thousand, right?" When Hugo seriously nodded, Mr. Brewster and Jennie broke into laughter. Mr. Brewster shook his head and told Hugo to get ready for bad news. Hugo winced for the answer.

"NO. Sorry son, but I can't afford a fortune like a Nimbus Two Thousand. Your Cleansweep Seven is good enough." Mr. Brewston smiled.

"Oh okay…Fine…" and with that Hugo slumped down in his chair with a gloomy face. And so, after breakfast, time flew by and soon Jennie was in bed.

"Oh I wish I could have a broomstick of my own. I wouldn't care if it was a Comet or Cleansweep." Jennie sighed and closed her eyes.


	2. The Envelope

The next day, Jennie Brewston washed and got dressed again; this time in a tank top and a pair of jeans. She went downstairs and had breakfast like the day before, and went out to get the mail (Her brother and she shared the chore; in a every other day pattern). She looked through the mail (there was like 15; 12 letters of all sorts, and 3 bills), when she saw one of the letters addressed to her plainly, but accurately. It said:

Ms. J. Brewston

Far Right Bedroom on 2nd Floor

13 Cottonwood Road

Meadow Acres

Bristol

"Huh? What could this be?" Jennie wondered. She turned the envelope around and saw the emblem of Hogwarts. She screamed in excitement and ran into the house yelling for her mum.

"What is it dear? Such awful behavior! Tut, tut. What am I going to do with you? Now this better be good." Mrs. Brewston rattled.

"Well mum, why don't you send me to school then?" Jennie grinned hiding the envelope behind her back.

"Why you'll have to be accepted to-" Mrs. Brewston started but when Jennie awkwardly pushed the letter into her hand, she turned it around to see the waxed emblem. She screamed with joy and the woman and girl danced and jigged around.

But Mrs. Brewston abruptly stopped and said "We mustn't get too excited. We haven't even opened the envelope yet for goodness sake's"

Jennie stared at the envelope while Mrs. Brewston broke the wax carefully. She took out two slips of paper from the envelope and unfolded the first one. It said:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of _WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

∽

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

Dear Ms. Brewston,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1.We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Minerva McGonagall 

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress 

Mrs. Brewston and Jennie looked at each other and whooped up into the air screaming.

"Thank god your father isn't here from work yet and Hugo is at his friend's home!" Mrs. Brewston gulped, panting. Jennie nodded in agreement. They unfolded the second sheet of paper to find the list of items that Jennie needed:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of _WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

∽

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winder cloak (black, silver fastenings)

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

by: Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

The two looked at each other again and cried out, "Wicked! We're going shopping!"


	3. School Purchases

That day, Mrs. Brewston and Jennie eagerly waited for Mr. Brewston and Hugo to come. When the door finally opened the woman and girl jumped and ran to greet them.

"Whoa! What's the rush? Did something happen?" Mr. Brewston frowned. Jennie gave Mr. Brewston the letter to read and Hugo read it over his father's shoulder.

"Well what do you know! My girl's going to school!" Mr. Brewston smiled and looked over at Mrs. Brewston. "Lauren, I smell something burning," he added. Suddenly Mrs. Brewston jumped and ran to the kitchen.

"It's all right. Got there in time." she hollered.

"So dad, mum and I decided we're going to go shopping around the third week of August. Can we have the key to my vault at Gringotts? I know you wanted to save the money till I get married, but situations changed right?" Jennie chattered away leaving her breathless when she finished talking. Mr. Brewston smiled and Jennie smiled right back. Then at lunch, they decided to go on living a regular life till August.

FEW MONTHS LATER:

Time had flown by and soon the month of August came upon the Brewston family at a sudden halt. They had already sent in an owl days after they got the envelope and now it was time for shopping.

"Jennie, are you ready to go?" Mrs. Brewston called.

"Yeah mum, be there in a flash!" Jennie replied.

Jennie found her mother in front of there fireplace with a pinch of FlooPowder between her fingers. When her mother saw Jennie she asked if Jennie was ready. Jennie nodded and Mrs. Brewston threw the powder into the fire. The fire became blue and the two got ready to walk in.

"DIAGON ALLEY!" they both shouted and walked into the flames. Soon they lost sight of their home and found themselves on a busy cobblestone street with all sorts of shops on both of their sides.

"Well we first have to go to Gringotts and take out your money so lets go." Mrs Brewston hustled her daughter through the streets. As the two reached Gringotts and walked in, Jennie gaped at the goblins in uniforms. She had never been to Gringotts although Hugo did because her father always said next time, and when next time came, next time. Soon enough though, she found herself on the street again in the exact same condition before except for the small bag that carried Galleons, Sickles and Knuts Which her mother had in her purse.

Jennie and Mrs. Brewston took out the supply list and decided to purchase the books first. They reached Flourish and Blotts and found all the books they needed and browsed a little. She chose some extra books to buy and finally left the store after purchasing the books.

Then they stopped by at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. There she met a Madam Malkin, a squat, smiling witch dressed in mauve. She asked Jennie if she was going to Hogwarts and Jennie vigorously nodded. The witch smiled and started to measure and fit her for the robes and the cloak. After some time had passed Jennie walked out of the store carrying a small parcel that held her new robes and the cloak.

Then Jennie and her mum stepped by at a small shops to buy a pewter standard size 2 cauldron, a set of crystal phials, a telescope, scrolls of parchment, quills, and a set of brass scales. Mrs. Brewston also added that a new trunk would be nice so they bought a nice brass trunk. Finally only two items were left. Her wand, and the owl her mother promised to buy for her. They decided that while Jennie got her wand, Mrs. Brewston would get the owl. So then, Jennie visited her favorite shop. She had come to the shop before when Hugo had to get his wand and while her whole family said it was creepy, she felt a mysterious aura surrounding her at the shop.

"Ahhhh! Welcome! I remember you. It seems that your brother Hugo just got his wand yesterday with you as a young girl at the corner of the shop. Of course that was only two years ago. My, you have the same eyes and nose like your brother. Come now, which is your wand hand?" Mr. Ollivander peered at her and spoke in a quiet and soft voice.

Jennie held out her right hand and stood quietly as the tape measure measured her. Mr. Ollivander wandered around the shelves and took out several boxes. He finally came back to Jennie and held out a wand.

"Oak and unicorn hair. Ten inches. A bit springy. Give it a try." Mr. Ollivander handed her a wand and Jennie gave a flick of her wrist. Mr. Ollivander quickly snatched the wand from her hand and handed her another one. This happened for about four times when Mr. Ollivander handed her a wand.

"Mahogany and dragon heartstring. 12-and-a-half inches. Flexible. Try it." This time when Jennie held the wand and swished her hand. Suddenly golden and blue sparks shot from the end of the wand. Mr. Ollivander nodded approvingly.

"Nice for transfiguration." He took the wand and put it back into the box. A bell tinkled and Jennie turned around. She saw her mother carrying a cage carrying a beautiful barn owl that was hooting.

"Did you get the wand? Ahh I see you did. Hello Mr. Ollivander." Mrs. Brewster smiled and Mr. Ollivander nodded. Mr. Ollivander handed Jennie a box wrapped in brown paper.

"That will be seven Galleons." Jennie's mum paid Mr. Ollivander and took Jennie out of the shop.

Jennie grinned at her mother and described her wand. Then she paused and asked, "Is there any money left?" and Mrs. Brewston smiled knowingly. She handed Jennie the small bag carrying the leftover money.

"That'll probably last you through the school year. Don't waste it all okay?" she commented.

"Thanks mum."

They went back home and greeted Mr. Brewston and Hugo who had gotten home earlier than them.

"Hey can I see what you've got?" Hugo asked eagerly. Jennie nodded and left their parents at the living room. Jennie opened her bedroom door and took out all the parcels from the brass trunk (Mrs. Brewston told her to because everything was becoming hard to carry). First they opened the parcel with the robes and the cloak inside and Hugo looked enviously at the shiny silver name tags and the silver fastening. His had become dull after a year (Nothing lasts too long with boys). Jennie snickered and took out her wand box carefully. She opened the box and showed the wand to her brother. After she showed everything to her brother, she put everything back into her trunk and locked the lid. In a week, she would be boarding the Hogwarts Express. Oh she couldn't wait.

During the rest of the week, each day seemed like it would never end. She spent the time reading her new course books and practiced spells with her new wand. The wand corresponded really well to Jennie and her mother was watched her practice some times. Usually the only thing that would happen would be a huge shower of colorful sparks or setting fire to whatever item she was experimenting with.

Finally Sunday came.

"Tomorrow morning I'll be going to Hogwarts!" Jennie thought excitedly as she tugged her bed cover over her shoulders. She had packed some regular day clothes just in case, along with socks, scarves, mittens, a pair of earmuffs, notebooks, and bundles of parchment scrolls that evening. She felt nervous and a little bit afraid, but she was really hoping that would all be gone by morning. With thoughts of Hogwarts, she fell asleep.


	4. The Train Ride

That morning, the day that the Brewston family were waiting for came. Finally it was September 1, the day they would go to King's Cross. That morning, it wasn't the alarm that woke up Jennie. It was excitement and a unusual knot in her stomach that woke her up. She hurriedly brushed her teeth, washed her face, and combed her hair. She made her hair into two small buns on both sides of her head. Then she carefully chose a white blouse, a pink sweater, and a long black skirt to wear. She absolutely had to be perfect! She was going to Hogwarts for goodness' sake. She went down the stairs and her new sneakers and ruffled socks.

"Good morning Jennie." He mother greeted her.

"Yes, now where'd you put that trunk of yours? We got to put it into the car soon." Jennie's father asked. Jennie gave him a twisted smile and pointed upstairs.

"It's in my room. Oh and I put brother's trunk in my room too okay?" Jennie answered. She stepped to her mother's side and took her plate. When she sat down, she felt a weird quiver in her stomach, and just picked the food.

"What's wrong honey? Let me guess, do you have butterflies?" Mrs. Brewston gave Jennie a warm smile. When Jennie stared at her in confusion, she explained the meaning and pushed her to eat. Jennie finally took in some bites when Mr. Brewston reported that it was time to go. The Brewstons (Hugo had come down sometime while Jennie was talking to her mother) crowded into the family van and drove to King's Cross.

They arrived at King's Cross and stood at a distance from the barrier, which they had to run into.

"Now Jennie, the proper way to do it is to just run and not stop okay? Go first with Hugo. We'll go in after." Jennie's mother lectured Jennie. So Hugo and Jennie pushed their carts and dashed at the wall. Soon they found themselves on a platform with a sign Hogwarts Express above of their heads.

"Well that was easy" Jennie thought to herself. She had done this two times before when the family saw Hugo off. She looked around though as if it was her first time.

"This time I'm going to board the train too! That's one big difference from last time." Jennie took a deep breath in and sighed. She heard her mum and dad calling from behind her. They had just come through the wall. The four people walked down the platform when they found an almost empty carriage. Mr. Brewston helped the two children take up the trunks into the compartment.

"Well I guess I won't be seeing either of you for a while. Good luck okay?" Mrs. Brewston handed the two kids a brown bag each. "That contains a sandwich for you to eat on the train. Well bye!" Jennie and Hugo waved their hands and disappeared inside the carriage. Mrs. Brewston looked anxiously when they finally appeared at the window. Mr. Brewston came out and stood with his wife. The children waved as the train began to move and craned their necks and looked at their parents until Mrs. And Mr. Brewston finally disappeared.

"Oh well. I'm going off to search for my friends okay? Try to make yourself comfortable." Hugo pranced out of the compartment and went off. Jennie sighed and looked gloomily at the window. She heard a knock at the compartment door. She responded at a girl standing at the doorway, "Yes?"

"Oh umm I can't find any empty seats. May I sit here?"

"Oh okay." Jennie made some space for the new girl. "I'm a first year. What's your name? My name's Miriam Dunsby. Call me Mary." Mary commented.

"My name's Jennie Brewston." answered Jennie nervously. Mary smiled and said, "Relax. Your face is turning really pale." Jennie gave a short grin and felt much more calm after that. The two girls started chatting about Hogwarts.

"Have you heard that Harry Potter, the boy that lived, is coming to Hogwarts this year? He's a first year! Like us!" said Mary excitedly.

"Really? No kidding! I wonder how he looks like." said Jennie dreamily.

"Yeah. Oh have you thought of what house you want to be in?"

"Oh my brother's in Ravenclaw, so I suppose I'll be in there. I do want to be in Gryffindor, but what can I do?" Jennie spoke sadly.

"Oh don't give up yet! It's well known that even twins go into different houses sometimes." Mary hushed.

"Really? Then maybe I do have a chance. Have you heard of the Slytherin house? Heard You-Know-Who was in it."

"What! He actually went to Hogwarts?" whispered Mary.

"Yeah. Freaky, huh? Oh and the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore is famous! I'm so proud that I'm going to be in such a well-known school." sighed Jennie. "Say, what are your parents? Mines are both a witch and wizard." she gloated proudly.

"Oh. My pop's is a wizard. But my mom is… Well she's a Muggle." said Mary hesitantly.

"Oh… Well umm… That's not bad! Do you care to explain the things you do in that life?"

"Sure!" Mary chattered away about telephones, cars, computers, DVD players, VCRs, iPods, MP3 Players, and more while Jennie listened intently. Then around noon, and a cheerful woman pushing a cart came around. The two girls clobbered out into the passageway and looked at what the lady had.

"I'll have two Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, two Pumpkin Pasties, and a Cauldron Cake please." Mary asked. When she saw Jennie staring at her with her mouth open, she asked, "What?"

"Well you told me you live in a Muggle home, except you pop's a wizard. Then how do you know about all these candies?" Jennie asked.

"Oh, well even if I live in a Muggle home, pop's brings home treats on days when he's been to gram and gramp's world." Mary shrugged.

"Ohh…" Jennie paused. "Look here girl, do you want something?" the lady (who had been ignored for the while) asked. "Oh yes, I'd like a Pumpkin Pasty, three Chocolate Frogs, one Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, and… …oh that's it." Jennie hurriedly calculated out her money and paid the lady 2 silver Sickles and 5 Knuts.

"Oh you've gave me too much money dear, it's 1 Sickle and 4 Knuts." the woman smiled. "No, I'm paying for her's too." Jennie pointed at Mary. Mary dropped her bag, surprised at what her new friend just said.

"Alright dear! Have a good ride! And if you need anything, I'll be up front." the lady winked and went on. Mary stared at Jennie as she handed her the treats.

"Why did you just do that?"

"Cause you're my friend. Ahh, don't say anything. I have an overload of money and I wanted to buy you some gifts for being my first friend." Jennie grinned dangling her money bag in front of her friend's face.

"Alright if you say so." Mary and Jennie unwrapped their Pumkin Pasties and bit into them. Slowly they gobbled it up and reached for another treat. Jennie grabbed a Chocolate Frog and ripped open the bag a little.

"I never do think that I have my money's worth when these frogs run away." Jennie said crossly. She slipped her hand in the bag, grabbed the frog and gobbled it up. "Yumm" Jennie murmured.

She ripped open the wrapper totally now and took out the card from the wrapper. "Cool! It's Merlin! This is my first card of him." she exclaimed. The two girls started talking about what cards they had when a young girl with a bushy hair rapped at their door.

"Anyone seen a toad? Neville here lost one." she asked. They noticed at worried looking boy behind her and shook their heads.

"Okay. Well then if you do, keep hold of it please." she said, and walked off. Jennie and Mary raised their eyebrows to eachother and exploded laughing. When they finally managed to calm down they decided to take a nap. It seemed like a few moments later, they were shaken awake by the bushy haired girl.

"What do you want this time?" Jennie mumbled drowsily.

"Oh I just thought that maybe you two would like to know that we're going to arrive and Hogwarts soon. It'd be better if you get dressed now." she talked in a off-handedly way.

"Thanks." Just then a loud voice announced that the train was going to reach Hogwarts in about five minutes.

"Perfect timing. And your name is?" Mary asked.

"Hermione. Hermione Granger."

"Okay well thanks Hermione." Mary responded. The two girls heard Jennie muttering sourly "Thanks for waking me up from a great dream that is." Mary shrugged and apologized. Hermione shrugged and faded away down the corridor. The two friends hurriedly got dressed and glowed at their brand new badges. They felt the train slowing down and looked out the window.

"WOW! Is that Hogwarts?" Jennie awed.

"I guess it is! Cum'on let's get ready to get off." Mary answered. They trickled out onto a platform with a crowd of people pushing from behind them. The two girls heard a giant man calling for first years' to follow him so they awkwardly did so. After walking for a while on a rough path, they finally reached a lake and saw the Hogwarts castle beyond the lake on a mountain. They stared at it in awe and finally managed to get in one boat of a line of boats the giant pointed out to them. In their boat another two other girls got in. The girls all chattered excitedly and found out that the others were Lavender Brown and Lisa Turpin. Slowly the boats began glide on the mirror-like water and both disappointingly and excitingly soon reached Hogwarts.


End file.
